Simone Al-Harazi
| alias = Simone Jones, Tammy Dewey, Simone Shabazz | mother = Margot Al-Harazi | marital = Widowed | siblings = Ian Al-Harazi | spouse = Naveed Shabazz | others = Mahmoud Al-Harazi (stepfather) | affiliation = Al-Qaeda | status = Unknown | actor = Emily Berrington (younger) | stunts = Casey Michaels | seasons = | firstseen = | lastseen = }} Simone Al-Harazi was the daughter of Margot, and a major terrorist operative in her mother's mission to assassinate James Heller. Biography Before Day 9 When Simone was young, her father died, and after that her mother married Mahmoud Al-Harazi who radicalized her. She was drawn in as part of their plans, and was considered a senior Al-Qaeda leader within the European Union. She was a key planner in the 2011 German University bombings (where she was personally involved with training and briefing all eleven terrorists involved) and the 2012 Brussels missiles attack. She was known to maintain close links with other terrorist groups, including seperatists from Basque, and the IRA. She was believed to have traveled to Colombia in 2008 to attend training with known drug cartels. . Simone's mother Margot contracted Derrick Yates, a hacker with knowledge of weapons systems, to design a module that could commandeer ten U.S. drones. To keep tabs on Yates and ensure that he completed the device as agreed, Simone, in disguise and using a fake Eastern European accent, seduced Yates and became his paramour. For protection, the two of them stayed at the West Ealing flat of Yates' heroin dealer, Aron Bashir, while he completed work on the module. She also seemed to be Margot's link to Karl Rask as her cellphone number was the contact information from Rask's computer for Margot. Day 9 At 12:00pm, Yates successfully used the module to attack a convoy in Afghanistan and forwarded the results to Margot. As he talked to her on the phone, Simone repeatedly tried to seduce him, but he pushed her away and told her to keep quiet. Later, watching a news report on the drone attack, Simone - feigning ignorance - asked why he didn't feel bad about the men he had killed. Yates replied that they were "already dead," and that once today was over they would relocate to Greenland to ride out the worldwide turmoil that would result from the President's death. When Jack Bauer raided the building, Yates took Simone and escaped out the back window. On the ground floor, the two ran across CIA agents Morgan and Ritter, telling them that the man they were after was upstairs and armed. Yates and Simone went to a nearby pub while they decided what to do next. Believing that Margot had sent Jack to kill him, he told her that he was going to find a new buyer for the module, then went to the men's room. Simone followed him, pretending to want sex, then stabbed him through the ear, killing him. She took the module and left through a back door, discarding her disguise, then called her mother to report what had happened at the apartment and Yates' attempted betrayal. Margot thanked Simone and told her to hurry home. At 1:00pm, Simone escaped via the London Underground, but was tracked down by Jack. She barely escaped being spotted by Chloe O'Brian, who was distracted after seeing a family that resembled her late ex-husband Morris and son Prescott. Simone made it back home, where she passed the module over to her brother Ian. Simone was also reunited with her husband Naveed, who was uneasy with the fact that Simone was with another man while undercover. He soon revealed further uncertainties about killing innocent people. Simone kissed him and proceeded to make love to him while Margot watched from a hidden camera. Naveed told Simone that he had already made his escape plan and wanted her to come with him, although she had concerns with her mother finding out. Margot later found out that Naveed was planning on fleeing and was determined to get Naveed's cooperation to pilot the drone. Naveed refused initially, until Margot had one of her men chop off Simone's little finger on her left hand with a chisel and hammer. She later had her wound tended, and lay in bed to recover. After Margot released a nationwide video declaring more drone attacks if President James Heller did not surrender in three hours, Naveed came into Simone's room, informing her that he had purposely made Margot's video traceable and that she would be captured by the authorities. Simone watched from the basement steps as her mother shot Naveed in the head for his deception and for no longer having worth to their cause as Ian was capable of piloting and attacking with the drones. When Margot discovered a voicemail on Naveed's phone left by his sister, Farah, she ordered Simone to find her and kill her. Simone met with Farah and her daughter Yasmin, and began to have second thoughts about killing them. Seeing pictures of Naveed and Farah in Farah's house also made her have second thoughts, and she attempted to warn Farah to take her daughter and leave for their own protection. Despite Simone's pleas of attempting to help Farah and her child, Farah attempted to flee and was accidentally stabbed and killed by Simone. While in pursuit of Farah's daughter, Yasmin, Simone was hit by a bus while running across the street. She was heavily injured. At the same time, Jack, Chloe and Kate Morgan attempted to locate her mother through arms dealer Karl Rask. The information they got from his computer led to her cellphone which they were tracking when she was hit by the bus. Simone was hospitalized at St. Edward's Hospital after being struck by a bus. After Margot discovered Simone's failure at killing both Farah and Yasmin, she sent Kareem to kill her. At the same time, Jack and Kate Morgan learned of her being hospitalized after tracking her as Rask's connection to Margot and visited to interrogate her. Margot's plan was thwarted after Jack discovered Kareem, who was killed by British officers at the hospital. When Jack informed Simone of her mother's plan of killing her with a drone, she doubted Jack. Jack was willing to leave her, but after Simone's plea to take her out, Jack took her out of the hospital on time, with the help of Kate Morgan. Despite three failed missile strikes in the hospital parking lot and the streets of London, she was taken to safety. However, her condition began deteriorating and was later transferred to the infirmary at CIA London station. While unconscious, the doctor determined she was suffering extradural damage and brain swelling, and needed to have holes drilled in her skull to minimize the pressure. Jack knew that Simone was their only lead, and instructed Kate to force the doctors to wake her up and interrogate her, regardless of the possible harm that would come to Simone, stating: "if she dies so be it." Later, Jack covertly informed Kate of President Heller's plan of surrendering himself to Margot to halt the attacks, and Jack this time insisted that she must "wake the bitch up." Kate forced the doctor at gunpoint to wake up Simone. Before going into shock, Simone told Kate that about evidence hidden under the floorboards (which had been placed there by her husband Naveed). A TAC team was sent to the Al-Harazi residence to find the evidence. Margot, Ian, and the rest of the terrorists had already abandoned the estate, but the evidence was discovered: a disk Naveed had left that contained a way to hack into Margot's system. With the disk, Chloe is able to save President Heller and help Jack track down and stop Margot and Ian once and for all. Background information and notes * It was unspecified if Simone survived Jack's interruption of her medical treatment. Even if she did, she was in bad shape and may not have survived her injuries anyway. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:Day 9 antagonists Category:Female antagonists Category:Al-Harazi terrorist cell Category:Characters of unknown status